Unlike electronic integrated circuits, which are typically based on silicon materials, photonic integrated circuits (PICs) may be based on many different types of materials such as lithium niobate (LiNbO3), silica on silicon, silicon on insulator (SOI), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). In addition, PICs consume less power than electronic integrated circuits, and have other advantages as well. PICs typically include optical switches, which enable lights or optical signals to be selectively switched from one optical component to another. Switching refers to moving a signal from an input to an output through a variable path. The variable path may be chosen based on speed and other metrics. PICs also typically include other optical components, including optical couplers that couple optical signals from the optical switches to the other optical components.